


Why Can’t I Keep My Fingers Off It, Baby?

by as_long_as_you_are_with_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, Light daddy kink, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning Home, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, implied sex, maybe a oneshot, might continue idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_long_as_you_are_with_me/pseuds/as_long_as_you_are_with_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first month in the break of OTRA Louis finally arrives in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can’t I Keep My Fingers Off It, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I sat with my laptop and my mind puked this out in less than an hour and I’m amazed…  
> title from Drunk In Love by Beyonce  
> hope you enjoy if you don't let me know maybe i'll improve with constructive criticism.  
> Cass  
> x

Louis’s just pulled up to the drive way of his and Harry’s house in L.A. a place that he has been dying to go to for the past month. Being on break from tour and consequentially away from Harry has been emotionally torturous. But he can now put that behind him since he will be able to spend time with him now. And it won’t be stolen moments between sound checks, performance and recording. Other than some slight work in the studio they are free to just be together without management breathing down their necks.

He’s steeped into the house and called out for Harry with no response. He couldn’t have gone out. Harry knew Louis was due to arrive round this time since Louis had sent him a text when he had arrived at the airport. Taking a moment to relax he then pulls the chain of the necklace from around his neck unclasps it and allow the piece of jewelry that it was holding to fall free into his hand. He looks down at the ring in his hand and wishes he could wear it freely but knowing he can’t and won’t for quite a while. It is easier to push down the bitter feeling after all these months of keeping it under wraps. He slips the band onto he ring finger of his left hand and begins to make his way through the great room.

He deposited his backpack on the sofa and heads towards the back of the house, where the master bedroom is located, in search of Harry. And the bedroom is exactly where he finds his husband. Harry is sprawled out on the bed and sleeping like a freaking rock. Harry’s head is practically berried in the pillows at the head of the bed all you can really see of it from Louis’s vantage point by the doorway is a head full of curls practically devouring Harry’s peaceful face. Eyes closed, lips partially parted so his quiet breathes can slip through. His chest rising and falling steadily. His elbows are pointed away from his body and his long legs are spread out of the bed as well. One of his hands is stuffed under the pillow his head is resting on and the other is laying across his bare stomach.

Miles of tan skin and legs is all Louis can see aside from the black lace underwear barely encasing Harry’s very obvious erection. _At least some part of him missed me enough to stay awake_ he joked to himself. Harry’s hard cock was pushed off into the side in the crease between his hip and thigh and straining to pop out. The thin line of silky fabric can barely even cover his massive cock the head poking out of the low waist band, tip wet and glistening with pre-cum. Louis is just itching to get his hands on harry since he hasn’t seen him in person or physically been with him in a month so that’s exactly what he does. He shucks off his hoodie and t-shirt all at once and makes his way to the bed kicking off his Vans along the way.

Carefully Louis climbs onto the bed trying not to wake Harry and kneels over him. Placing his hands on the bed on either side of Harry he ducks his head down and mouths at Harry’s cock through the silky, black fabric of the panties that can barely contain his massive member. When he gains no physical reaction from that he begins to press small, wet kisses along his length. Still unsatisfied by the only slight change in Harry’s breathing how it picked up only slightly in seed spurs Louis on to pull Harry’s cock out and get is mouth on it directly. Louis licks a wet strip up the underside of Harry’s dick and when he get to the leaking head he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks lightly tasting the bitter pre-cum.

Harry’s sleep has still yet to be disturbed so lightly gripping the base with one hand, and steadying himself upon the bed with the other, Louis takes Harry into his mouth as far as he can till he feels him tickling the back of his throat. Then with practiced ease swallows around the thick length that is stretching his mouth uncomfortably wide finally causing Harry to rouse from sleep. Though he is awake he is so adorably groggy and un-alert.

“Wha- ah! Lou? When did you get home?” He speech is slow with residual sleep and is interrupted by a moan as Louis pulls his mouth up and off of Harry’s dick. Wiping his mouth of excess saliva and then uses that to ease the slide of his hand as he languidly strokes Harry’s cock.

“Only a few moments ago” Louis’s eyes are dark. The green of his iris almost completely swallowed by the black of his dilated pupils.

“Why hadn’t you woken me?” Confused and sadden to have missed Louis’s arrival after being separated for so long.

“That’s what I’m doing isn’t it?” Harry relents when Louis continues with licking, sucking, and tonguing at Harry’s cock, Harry now awake is desperate to come. He really wants to tangle his fingers in Louis gorgeous hair but he has a feeling that isn’t what Louis is in the mood for. His suspicions are confirmed when Louis once again pulls away and this time teasingly blows air on the wet trail on Harry's cock causing him to shiver with pleasure.

“What do you want Daddy to do to you, Baby?"

 _Daddy._ The word causes a physical reaction in Harry, his breathing picks up, he feels his face heat up as the blood rushes not only to his throbbing cock but to his cheeks, and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth lightly biting at it. He loves when they play like this, but for obvious reason this hasn’t happened in a while and he is a bit overexcited and afraid he will come too soon.

“Make me come, Daddy.”

And so he does.


End file.
